


Следуй за лисой || Follow The Fox

by AliceRein



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Animated Collage, Animated GIFs, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Legends, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein
Summary: Дзин рассказывал, что в день когда он родился, у их дома было замечено очень много лис.
Kudos: 5
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Следуй за лисой || Follow The Fox




End file.
